zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Magi
Caroline is an astronaut who was a graduate student that went to the same University as Kōichi Minamoto and Shūji Sakaki. Carrie is her alternative personality who was also Minamoto's lover. In the Manga In the manga, Caroline was a level two telepath with had dormant psychokinesis who was first mentioned in chapter 76 "Mansion Scandal". She chose to join an experiment lead by professor Warren that is to awaken her dormant abilities in terms that her school fees will be compensated. The experiment was a success in that it awakened her dormant powers, but at the price of creating a second personality. The still baby-like second personality which the researchers dubbed "Carrie" only has access to the psychokinesis and can't access the telepathy. Carrie causes an explosion and meets Minamoto, instantly liking him. Minamoto took care of her and she slowly started reach Caroline's mental age. Eventually, the Comerican government wants to get their hands on her before Carrie reverts to Caroline, but Warren responsible for her case, guided by his conscience help stop them along with Sasaki who drives Minamoto and Carrie away. Eventually Carrie reverts back to Caroline but chooses to stay as a separate conscience. Caroline eventually becomes an astronaut and goes to Japan for a space shuttle launch. She chooses to visit Minamoto before she leaves so that he could meet Carrie who she gets along with. They then meet The Children and eventually go to space. Some time later, Carrie sends Minamoto a text message from space angering The Children and causing Kaoru to throw Minamoto's phone to the moon. Anime/Manga Differences The manga and the anime are drastically different in the story with Caroline and Carrie. *While in the manga, Minamoto met Carrie first, in the anime, he met Caroline first. *Caroline is aware of the existence of Carrie in the manga and gets along with her, unlike the anime where she doesn't realize that she has a second personality. *Caroline in the manga was a level two telepath that agreed to an experiment to unleash her dormant psychic powers. In the anime, she was a level two psychokinetic that went through an experiment to increase her power. *In the manga, Carrie was attacked by the Comerican government while in the university rather than in Japan. *Carrie commandeered Caroline's body in the anime and attacked Babel in the anime, contrary to visiting normally with permission in the manga. *More well known characters help against the Comerican government, including P.A.N.D.R.A. and The Children. *Caroline gets along better with Minamoto in the manga than in the anime. In the manga, Caroline considers Minamoto a friend while the anime just portrays them as acquaintances. *In the manga, when the Children first saw Caroline hug Minamoto, they broke the water tank they were working in while in the anime, they instead battled and lost to Carrie. *When she was reunited with Minamoto, Caroline hugged Minamoto while in the anime, Minamoto was hugged by Carrie. *In the manga, Carrie was in a ghost form when the Children meet her unlike the anime in which she possesses Caroline. *In the manga, when people hear "Carrie" they think that it's short for Caroline; in the anime, everybody is wondering why Minamoto is calling her 'Carrie". *Carrie is a level 7 esper in the anime, while in the manga, her level was not mentioned. She also has the power to teleport, an ability she doesn't have in the manga. Trivia *For some reason, Carrie's hair is lighter than Caroline's. Category:Characters Category:Esper Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psychokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Comerica